


Hide & Seek

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Angel, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: Angel has one thing on his mind for (Y/N)’s birthday while his children have other ideas
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Hide & Seek

Your hand fisted the sheets beside you as your other hand clamped tightly over your mouth in hopes of stifling the moans that were spilling from your lips, head rolled back and eyes clamped shut.

You were in bed, knees bent up as Angel was under the covers eating you out good and well. He had just worked you through an orgasm and was working determinedly on another one as his mouth kissed, sucked, and licked simultaneously while he pumped two long fingers inside you, curling them every so often. 

He could feel you tightening around him and began picking up the pace, the sensation almost too much to bear as you squirmed beneath him. 

The sound of the opening of your bedroom door followed by three sets of little footsteps snapped you out of your euphoric state.

“Happy Birthday Mami!”

You gasped instinctively pulling the covers further up your body as you sat up clamping your thighs shut, squeezing Angel’s head like a vice grip in the process.

“Fuck!” Angel’s muffled voice called out from under the cover.

“Where’s Papi? Is he under the covers?” Your youngest asked as he grabbed for the covers to peek. 

“No!” You panicked as you stopped the little hand from doing something you would all regret.

Little Isabela smiled wide as she looked at you, “Are you guys playing hide and seek?” She asked excitedly.

“What the hell, mi dulce?” Angel questioned as he crawled out looking at you before sensing the three little eyes boring into him.

He wiped his beard and mouth with his large hand as he looked over to the three little sets of eyes of his children.

“I thought you locked the door,” you said through your clenched teeth as you smiled at your precious children.

“I guess my mind was a little preoccupied,” he whispered into your ear, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“So were you playing hide and seek or not?” Isabela’s twin Marisol crossed her arms as she waited for your answer. She was by far the sassiest of your three children.

“And why didn’t you ask us to play?” Isabela put in, the two looking at you suspiciously.

“Uh…. yes!” You lied, hoping the lie would satisfy your children, “Right, Papi?” You looked to your husband for support.

“Mmhmm,” he nodded, backing you up as he addressed his little ones, “Yeah Papi loves playing hide and seek with Mommy.” He smirked back over at you.

“We made you special birthday breakfast,” Isabela smiled, “And a special card made with extra love!”

Your heart swelled by the love that filled your home and family. 

“It’s just some cereal and we need a little help with the milk,” little Marisol admitted looking down sheepishly

“That sounds amazing,” you smiled lovingly at the three small children you and Angel had created together, gaining a smile from them.

“I have an idea!” You said excitedly.

Your kids perked up and looked at you as they eagerly awaited what you were going to suggest.

“How about you three go hide,” you said, “and Papi and I will count. There’s nothing more I would want for my birthday,” you smiled encouragingly hoping they would go for it. 

The three children squealed before heading for the door scrambling to think of where to hide, “No cheating!” Your son called out as the twins shut the door behind them.

You relaxed back against your pillow as you felt your husband's eyes on you the whole time as he grinned at you.

“Well, shall we finish what we started,” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“As much as I would love that we both know that our little guy is gonna get real antsy if we don’t find him soon and then they will all be back in here and more than likely be scarred for life by something much worse.” 

Angel chuckled knowing you were right, “I will lock the door next time.” 

You smiled at him resting your hand on the side of his face, “Good. Now what we are going to do is you are going to get dressed and go find your children while I get cleaned up and then we are going to enjoy our lovely breakfast our children so kindly made and check out that amazing card they made me.”

Angel smiled at you as he cupped your face in his hands, “Happy Birthday, mi amor, mi vida.” He murmured leaning over kissing you slow and tenderly, before resting his forehead against yours for a moment. 

Climbing out of bed he pulled on some shorts and made his way to the door, “I’m not done with you just yet Mami,” he grinned looking back at you, “We will be finishing our little private game of hide and seek later,” he winked. 

With that he left you, closing the door behind him as you heard him call out, “Ready or not, here I come.”


End file.
